


Jones Industries

by bugheadotp



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, slow to medium burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadotp/pseuds/bugheadotp
Summary: A/U: Small town girl, Betty Cooper moves to New York City where she meets a guy called Jughead, in a bar, who just so happens to change her life for good





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I really wanted to wait to post this until I had more chapters but I just couldn't wait, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Beta'd by @dreamersshouldknowbetter

Betty Cooper sat in the extremely overpriced bar on the Upper East Side. Why she had chosen this place God only knows but her sister had encouraged her to experience the New York lifestyle.  _ ‘Go out and have fun’ _ were Polly’s exact words and, if she was being completely honest, Betty got lost on the subway and ended up here. She had taken the Q train from her small one bedroom apartment in Brooklyn and as soon as she had gotten off the train, thought  _ fuck it  _ and headed straight for the nearest bar which is where she is now, sipping her cocktail which cost the equivalent of her daily allowance. Keeping an eye on the time, Betty didn’t want to leave too late and risk missing the last train home so she didn’t notice the figure slide into the seat next to her at the counter. What snapped her out of her thought process was another Cosmopolitan being placed in front of her. “I didn’t…” she called out to the bartender who was already walking away, the stranger next to her speaking up.

 

“Actually that is for you. You’ve been drinking that one-” he nodded towards the half empty glass, “for the past twenty minutes and I thought you could do with a fresh one.”

 

Looking up at the raven haired boy next to her taking a moment to eye his business suit, she pushed her glass to one and lifted the new drink up. “Cheers.” she said, clinking her glass with his.

 

“So,” he started, “Are you new? I haven’t seen you ‘round here before.”

 

Betty looked up at him with a smirk on her face “Do you use that line on all the girls?” Before he could respond she continued. “I am new. Sorry, I’m not very good with the whole ‘talking to strangers’ thing. Where I’m from everyone knows everyone and everything, no introductions needed.”

 

“Ah a small town girl.” she nodded, “Let me guess. You wanted to move to the Big Apple with the hope of getting discovered by an agent and becoming an actress?”

 

Betty looked offended and moved to get up but the man placed his hand on hers so she stopped. “I’m sorry.” he said sincerely, “Please stay, finish your drink.” She sat back down and leaned both her arms on the bar. “So why did you really move here?”

 

Gulping down a large percentage of her drink, she began. “I’ve always loved the city. Compared to where I’m from, being in a big city has been a dream ever since a neighbor once heard me tell my mom the name of the boy I had a crush on and the next day everyone knew.” There was a moment of silence before she continued, “As for whole acting thing, I definitely wouldn’t say no to it but I’m not too fussed job wise. Apart from anything where I have to get naked,  _ that  _ is where I draw the line.”

 

He laughed slightly at this. “I understand. What kind of experience do you have? It’s tough to find a job around here y’know.”

 

“Well my family ran the newspaper where I’m from so I used to work with them on the weekends and when my dad died, I started helping my mom run the paper. My older sister and I alternated between actually going out to get the stories or typing them up.”

 

“Did you enjoy that? Journalism?” he asked now facing her fully.

 

“I did.” she smiled “So much so that I just finished my degree in Journalism. What about you? I’m guessing you're a graduate?” 

 

Before he could answer, one of the customers in the bar had decided to pick a fight with someone so the he took her arm and guided her away to a dimly lit booth towards the back of the bar. He sat opposite her, arms on the table and replied “Yeah. I kinda inherited the family business.”

 

“Oh wow that’s awesome, your parents must be so proud!”

 

“Actually they died when I was younger. My best friend’s parents adopted and raised me, they took control of the company until I turned 21. Graduated summa cum laude from Columbia ” 

 

“Sorry to hear that but still that’s really impressive uh- I don’t think I caught your name. I’m Betty Cooper.”

 

“Jughead, just Jughead.” he replied “And before you ask, it’s a nickname that’s miles better than my real name.”

 

Betty held her hands up in mock surrender. “Hey I don’t judge - but what is your real name?” she asked now leaning her hands on the table.

 

Jughead shook his head no. “You’ll never find out.”

 

“Even at our wedding?” Betty placed her hand on her chest and gasped dramatically, “I’m hurt!” she joked, trying to keep a straight face.

 

“Wedding? Not even gonna buy me dinner first?” he asked.

 

“Isn’t that the man’s job?”

 

“This is the 21st century, you could pay.”

 

Betty ran a hand through her hair and sighed “not when you’ve just moved to the city, have no job and can barely afford your own apartment – which is the size of a shoe box, by the way” Betty paused, embarrassed when she realized how much she had been complaining. “Sorry for ranting at you.”

 

“You’re having a tough time and yet you apologize to me? It’s fine, honestly. People normally are so careful with what they say around me. Fuck knows why. Have you been for any interviews yet?” he asked.

 

“I have a few lined up but I don’t really have that much experience for them.”

 

“Which companies? I may know some people that I can persuade.”

 

“Hold on.” Betty pulled out her notebook and opened it to a page with the heading  _ JOBS _ “I’ve applied for Secretary at  _ Spector, Grant & Associates, _ Junior Assistant at  _ Money & Gardener  _ and Administrative Assistant at  _ Jones Industries. _ I’m just hoping I get one of those, they have the best pay.” She looked at her phone for the time. “Shit!” she exclaimed. “I really have to get going before it’s too dark for me to see anything. It was nice meeting you Jughead.”

 

“You too. See you around maybe?” he asked hopefully.

 

“Of course! This is my number.” Betty handed him a piece of ripped paper from her notebook “You’re my first friend in the city Jughead, it’d be nice if we at least stayed in contact.”

 

“Of course, Betty Cooper.” And with that, she walked out of the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

Jughead Jones sat in his newly purchased Upper West Side penthouse with his best friend Archie Andrews, on the sofa opposite. They had been in the middle of a game of poker when Archie’s wife rang to talk about a new layout she had planned so the raven haired boy was sat staring at the calendar on his phone, full of reminders of the job interviews that were happening over the next couple of days. As always an outside firm came to do them, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Betty and hoping she would get the job so that he could see her. 

 

Archie came back and took his seat again, handing Jughead a cold bottle of beer from the fridge “Dude Veronica wants me working miracles, I’m telling you. She wanted me to ask you if we can borrow your apartment for her September cover.”

 

He chuckled “How could I ever say no to her? Seriously, she has enough to blackmail me into giving her the whole place.”

 

“Don’t go giving her ideas Jug,” Archie replied. “She’d actually do that.” After a moment he asked, “So who is she?”

 

“Who’s who?”

 

“Don’t act innocent Jug, you keep checking your phone every couple of minutes. Have you finally got a girlfriend? It’s been seven years since...”

 

“No.” Jughead interrupted. “I haven’t even thought about her since she ended things and I really don’t want to again. She really was a Class A bitch”

 

“I think golddigger is the term you’re looking for?” Archie offered. “You keep changing the subject though dude, who  _ is  _ the girl?”

 

Sighing, Jughead sat forward and Archie copied the movement. “Her name is Betty. We met last night in Foley’s and well,” he ran his hand through his hair “she’s beautiful.”

 

“So you’re gonna ask her out right?” 

 

Jughead shook his head no, “I want to, believe me I do, but I wouldn’t know what to say or do. What if she becomes like, well  _ She Who Shan’t Be Named _ and expects all these big fancy things from me?”

 

“Easy, don’t tell her. You didn’t give her your name right?”

 

“No, just told her to call me Jughead.”

 

“Okay so don’t mention who you are. Be Jughead, the guy who likes to order the whole menu when he goes out to eat, who loves yell out historical inaccuracies when we’re in the cinema, who always manages to pull literary references out of thin air. Not Forsythe Jones, billionaire property developer.”

 

“One problem with that Arch,” Jughead pulled out his phone and opened his email, turning the screen so Archie could see, “fifth name down.”

 

“Betty Cooper, Monday 11:30am, Admin Assistant” he read out loud. “Oh shit, she’s interviewing?”

 

“Yeah, so you got another plan?”

 

“So she does know who you are?” Archie asked.

 

Taking another swig from his bottle Jughead answered, “I don’t think so. She had a few interviews lined up including one at  _ Money & Gardener  _ and let’s be honest, we all know how much of a dick he is.”

 

“Jug, focus. Text this girl, say you wanna hang out and see what happens. What if she’s your perfect girl and you miss it?”

 

Sighing he picked up his phone and sent the message: 

_ Hey, this is Jughead (the guy from the bar). Just wondering if you wanted to hang out soon? _

 

Only a few minutes later his phone beeped and he jumped to check it. “It’s Veronica dude, she says you better be on your way back and if not, woah I am not repeating that but you’ll be in pain.”

 

“That is my cue to leave then. See you tomorrow Jug” and with that Archie left.

 

As soon as Archie left, Jughead received another message. Opening it, he read  _ Hey Jughead (still waiting for an explanation on that name.) I would love to hang out, say tomorrow evening? _ followed by her address.

 

That night he went to bed happy.

 

~

 

Betty woke up at 7am on Monday morning to the sound of the alarm ringing throughout her apartment. After hitting the snooze button a couple of times, she woke up and went for a shower. Deciding to dress in business appropriate, she opted for black trousers with a white flowy top paired with a khaki green blazer. Putting her hair up into a high ponytail, Betty made sure she had her wallet, phone, and keys before leaving for her first interview of the day at  _ Spector, Grant & Associates _ at 9am. 

 

The interview went poorly, the person just before her had managed to piss off the interviewer off so she had to put up with his foul mood. Luckily, he had seen her slightly earlier than intended which meant Betty had some spare time to explore Manhattan afterward. Walking out of the tall building, Betty attempted to hail a cab to head uptown for her next interview at  _ Jones Industries _ but none stopped for her so she ended up using GPS and praising herself for adding internet data to her contract. Eventually she managed to navigate her way to the business, praying that this interview would be better.

 

After walking the final three blocks from the subway station to the building, Betty booked in at reception and, along with three other people, was taken up to the 30th floor and seated outside a conference room. She looked around nervously at the other candidates that were waiting, some were reading over their resumes, some checking their phones whilst some made small talk amongst themselves. Sitting down next to a guy she assumed was close to her age, Betty was about to go through her file one last time but the person decided to talk to her instead. “Are you okay?” he asked.

 

Betty looked up and nodded, “Yep just nerves. My previous interview didn’t go the way I intended so I’m hoping this one goes better.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll be great. I’m Dave by the way” he held out his hand.

 

“Betty.” 

 

“Well Betty, it’s a pleasure to meet you. You’ll do great, don’t worry and” he smiled. “Maybe we could go out for lunch after?” 

 

Betty smiled apologetically, “I’m sorry I’m meeting someone afterward.”

 

“Thought you might say no, but I just had to try anyway,” he replied.

 

A man came out of the conference room and yelled “Betty Cooper” down the packed corridor. 

Betty stood up and followed him in. She stood next to her chair until he gestured for her to sit down. “I’m Fred Andrews.” He introduced himself, taking a moment to scan over her resume, "So I see you’ve just graduated with a degree in journalism and made the move to New York from Riverdale _?” _ Betty nodded “How was that?”

 

“Quite scary if I’m honest, but I’m glad I moved. I felt like I needed to take that step, for my independence.”

 

“I understand,” Fred nodded. “Why do you think you’d be a good fit for Jones Industries?”

 

“Well, as you may have read I used to work for the town’s newspaper, which I know was run by my family but my parents had very high standards and if I didn’t meet them, my writing didn’t get published. I’ve been working since I was thirteen, helping them out when I could. When I was fifteen, my father passed away so my sister and I alternated between researching and reporting.” Betty paused, the mention of her father's passing leaving a weight in her throat.

 

Placing down the folder he was holding Fred asked, “How was it to start work at such a young age? When I was thirteen I was still running around with my friends. Then again that was about forty years ago.” 

 

Sensing his tone of voice change from formal to a more candid talk, Betty relaxed her shoulders and smiled, “I actually enjoyed it. Being able to go out and find stories, dig deeper into people’s lives but those skills are transferable to almost any job! I can type 70 words per minute, work flexible hours and am ready to start whenever.”

 

He asked Betty a few more questions, about her life and career aspirations before letting her know they’d be in contact. She left feeling good.

 

~

 

As soon as Betty arrived back at her apartment, her phone bleeped with a text from her mother.

_ Movers got the days mixed up, they arrive this evening. Be home. _

 

She replied with an  _ okay mom _ before opening up the small text chain with Jughead and sending  _ Sorry, I have to cancel tonight. _

 

It wasn’t long before she got a reply  _ That’s fine. Is everything okay? _

 

Betty smiled at his concern.  _ The last load of my boxes arrive today instead of this weekend. _

 

_ I can help you if you want. I’m not a creep I promise. _ There was a picture attached of Jughead pulling a funny face.

 

She grabbed the first thing she found, which was a spoon, balancing it on her nose she took a selfie and sent it in reply along with the message  _ Fine but I’m telling my sister that if she doesn’t hear from me tomorrow, to look for you. _

 

_ Text me your address then, I’ll be there after 5 :) _

 

~

 

Sure enough, at three minutes past five there was a knock at Betty’s door. She looked through the peephole before opening it. “How did you manage to get in?” she asked holding the door open so he could enter.

 

“One of your neighbours kindly held the door open for me. She told me I was welcome at her’s anytime for cake, even felt the need to slap my butt when I walked by. I think I may need a shower after that.”

 

She laughed pointing to the couch, one of the only pieces of furniture in the apartment, “Make yourself at home.”

 

“Going for the minimalist theme I see,” he joked, sitting down.

 

“Something like that I guess. Drink?” she called out from the kitchen.

 

“Just water please.” 

 

Betty returned from the kitchen holding two bottles of water. “Here you go.” She sat down next to him, “I’m trying not to clutter the place but my mom’s sending a lot of stuff that has no place to go here.”

 

Jughead was about to reply when a furry creature emerged from a small hole in the wall. Betty spotted it first and screamed, pointing towards it, “Shit shit shit get rid of it please Jughead.”

 

He leapt up and managed to grab it by it’s tail. Opening the window he dropped the rat onto the fire escape and shut it quickly. After washing his hands he returned to where Betty was, her feet up on the couch, back pressed up against the armrest. “Hey,” he placed his hand on her arm, “you okay?”

 

She smiled and nodded, “Really looking forward to sharing this place with my new furry friends,” she attempted to joke but her laugh came out as a sob.

 

“Please don’t cry Betty.” Jughead put his arm around her and pulled her close, his t-shirt muffling the sound of her voice. After some time had passed he said, “I have a proposition for you.”

 

Betty pulled away, wiping her face, “What is it?”

 

“Well, I have a spare room at my place. When the movers arrive, I can tell them to take your stuff there. My friend is already at my place so he can let them in. It’s 100% strange animal free and you can visit whenever you want. How ‘bout it?”

 

She took a few moments before responding. “I don’t know Jughead.”

 

“It’s just a room Betty. It’s a secure building, I’ll introduce you to the doorman, he’ll let you in and out whenever you want. Plus no unidentified animals will be running about!”

 

“Alright then. Why not” Betty held out her hand for Jughead to shake, “but I’m paying you some sort of rent. Non-negotiable.”   
  


“I can accept payment in the form of food if that helps.”

 

Before either of them could speak, her intercom buzzed. Jughead got up and answered it, “I’ll be down in a second.” He looked back at Betty, signaling for her to stay where she was and went downstairs.

 

Betty watched from her window as Jughead talked to the two movers, who by the looks of their conversation had agreed to go to his place. He ran back into the building and arrived at her door again in record time. “Thanks for that,” Betty said, letting him walk in.

 

Jughead stood in the doorway, hands on his knees as he panted for breath. “Your neighbor was out again.” Betty passed him his water which he took a big gulp of, “I just managed to avoid her but I’ll take that food payment now.”

 

Laughing she took out her phone and grabbed the Chinese menu that was next to the door. “Any preferences?” 

 

Jughead shook his head no, “As long as it’s edible, I’ll eat it.” 

 

Within fifteen minutes, Betty and Jughead had chosen an episode of  _ Brooklyn Nine-Nine  _ to watch, and their food had been delivered. The two sat on the couch, both had their feet up on the small table in front and laughed along with the tv show. After three episodes, Betty stood. “I’m gonna clear this lot up.”

 

“Let me help,” Jughead offered, picking up some empty boxes and following her to the kitchen. 

 

“You can put those in there,” Betty pointed to the bin in the corner of the room. 

 

Before he could reply her phone rang.  _ “Hello” _ she answered. Jughead could only hear her side of the conversation,  _ “This is she… really? That’s amazing…. Thank you so much sir… I understand, I’ll see you tomorrow.”  _ She hung up and let out a squeal, turning to face Jughead, “I got a job!”

 

His face lit up with excitement, “That’s amazing Betty! Congratulations!” He wrapped his arms around her in a hug, holding her tightly. After what felt like too long for two friends to hug, he pulled away slightly so he could see her face and brushed some hair out of her face. Betty’s eyes darted between his eyes and lips, she subconsciously licked her lips and Jughead was about to move in when her phone bleeped again making them pull away. 

 

Betty looked at her phone. “it’s an email from Fred, officially offering me the job with the final details. I start tomorrow.”

 

Clearing his throat, Jughead replied, “I’m so happy for you. I better get going, make sure those movers listened to my friend.”

 

“Of course.” Betty moved to hug him again but held back so he opened his arms for her, enveloping her “See you soon?”

 

Stepping back “Of course. Night Betty” and with that, he left.

 

~

 

The next morning, Betty arrived half an hour earlier than was required. Fred met her in reception, along with the three other people that were starting that day. “Welcome officially to Jones Industries. Whilst I’m not a direct employee of the company, I have been asked to come and show you round because Forsythe is in an international conference call at the moment, but I will introduce you to him later on. If you’d like to follow me, I’ll take you upstairs and show you around.”

 

When they arrived at their level Fred showed them to their relevant rooms, Betty being the only person joining the Administrative area. He showed them to the area where the senior staff members worked, stopping at a board that displayed all staff employees pictures and job titles. 

 

“This is my son Archie.” He pointed to a picture of a redhead with a wide smile.

 

“Not saying anything bad are you Dad?” came a voice from behind which belonged to the same person in the picture. 

 

“Why would I do that kid? Everyone, meet Archie Andrews, Senior Vice President of the company. Archie meet Ethel Muggs, Drew Stevens, Lucy Mitchell and Betty Cooper.” 

 

He shook hands with them all, but kept his eye on Betty. “Have you met the boss yet? I’m sure I just saw him in his office, follow me. See you later dad.” Archie led the four people to a wooden door, marked  _ Forsythe Jones III _ , knocking once before walking in. Jughead was looking out the window, back to the door.

 

“Dad was showing the newbies around, thought I’d introduce them to you,” he signalled for them to walk in.

 

Betty walked in last, gasping slightly when  _ Forsythe _ turned around. 

 

“Jug meet Ethel, Drew, Lucy and Betty. Everyone this is Forsythe Jones. CEO of Jones Industries.”

 

Jughead’s eyes traveled down the line, finally landing on Betty. “Hi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

_ Betty walked in last, gasping slightly when Forsythe turned around.  _

 

_ “Jug meet Ethel, Drew, Lucy and Betty. Everyone this is Forsythe Jones. CEO of Jones Industries.” _

 

_ Jughead’s eyes traveled down the line, finally landing on Betty. “Hi.” _

 

~~

 

Archie could sense the tension between them, so breaking the silence he said “I’m sure Mr Jones here is thrilled to meet you all.” He moved in front of them so he was now perched on the desk.

 

Jughead stumbled, saying “Yes, sorry um… welcome.” He cleared his throat and started again “Welcome to Jones Industries.”

 

His redheaded best friend gave him a look as to say _ ‘pull yourself together, dude’ _ and continued for him. “During the rest of the week, you’ll come and meet with Mr Jones for a general talk which should only take about five to ten minutes. Betty you’ll have your meeting first-” Archie was cut off by the ringing of Jughead’s phone and signalled for them to follow him outside. “Betty if you wait here, he’ll call you in when he’s ready. This is Mrs, Dover,” he introduced her to the older lady that was sitting outside Jughead’s office. “If you need anything just let her know. Everyone else, follow me and I’ll show you to your desks.” He left the room with the other three following him.

Forty-five minutes later Jughead emerged from his office looking physically exhausted, his tie was now gone and shirt not buttoned to the top. Nodding to his secretary, he looked to Betty “Sorry to have kept you waiting for so long, do you wanna come in?”

 

Nodding she got up and waved to Mrs. Dover as she did. Inside the office Betty stood in front of Jughead, neither of them knowing what to say. “Should I sit?” Betty asked,  placing her hands on the chair between them.

 

“Yes, please sit.” Jughead said, pointing to the chair and taking a seat in his on the opposite side of the desk. “Betty I’m-”

 

Before he could finished she cut him off saying, “Did you give me the job? Was this out of pity after we met?”

 

“No, nothing like that.”

 

“What was it then? You acted like you were actually interested in me, Jughead,” she sighed. “ When we first met, I told you I had an interview for this place! It didn't occur to you to say, oh I don't know, I'm actually the boss?! _ ” _

 

“People judge me as soon as they hear what I do and who I am, Betty but you were different. I- never mind.” Jughead was starting to get angry and he didn’t blame her for being pissed.

 

“Just, can we get on with whatever normally happens here instead of us fighting. I’m not sure how well it’d go down if, on my first day, I get on the wrong side of you,” she suggested.

 

“Well we’d normally talk about your life, just a general chat so I can get to know my employees but-”

 

“You already know all that,” she finished for him.

 

Jughead nodded “So you can ask me anything, anything at all and I’ll answer truthfully. Scout’s honor.”

 

“I find it hard to believe you were a scout.”

 

“Hey,” Jughead placed his hand on his heart, “I  _ could  _ have been a great scout.”

 

Betty stifled a giggle, resisting the urge to laugh in favor of maintaining her doubts about him . “I want to trust you,  _ Mr. Jones,  _ but -”

 

“Please don’t use that name.”

 

“So is Forsythe what people call you then?” Betty smirked. 

 

“Yeah, it was my dad’s name,” he replied, running a hand through his hair.

 

Betty’s face dropped remembering that his parents had died, “Shit, I didn’t mean it like-”

 

Jughead cut her off, “Nah, I feel the same anyway. Only reason he called me that was so his dad would get off his back.” 

 

The two continued talking and before they knew it, almost half an hour had passed, only realizing the time when Jughead’s office phone rang, startling them both. He answered on speaker. “Yo, Jug” the voice of Archie boomed through the office.

 

“What Arch?” Jughead hoped he sounded as annoyed as he felt, he and Betty were getting somewhere.

 

“How’d that Betty chick react? She freak out or-” before he could finish, Jughead turned the phone off and looked up hesitantly at Betty, who looked more pissed than before.

 

Thinking out loud she said, “Archie’s dad interviewed me. If he knew who I was... You-you did get me the job!” she accused, getting up.

 

“Betty wait-”   
  


“I’ll see you around, Mr. Jones.” Betty hissed, storming out of the room and slamming the door behind her.  Angry, Jughead scanned his desk for the closest object, picking up a stapler and hurling it toward the door

 

~

 

Betty instantly regretted storming out because she had no idea where she was going. She walked over to Mrs. Dover’s desk, and in a quiet voice said “Sorry to bother you, um do you know where I’m meant to go?”

 

The woman stood up with a smile on her face, “Don’t worry honey. Archibald told me to escort you when you leave, follow me.” Betty did and they walked side by side, “I’ve been working here longer than that boy’s been alive. Know the place inside out.”

 

“You don’t look a day over 21.”

 

“My dear, I like you already. Call me Jilly.” They rounded a corridor and she pointed to a large but packed room, every desk bar one occupied. “Kevin!” she yelled into the room. 

 

“Yes Jilly?” A man came out carrying three different colored manila folders. 

 

“Kevin this is your new girl Betty Cooper, I’ll leave her in your hands.” Leaning closer to Betty she whispered loudly, “If he does anything wrong let me know, I’ll sort him out,” she winked and walked away.

 

“I heard that!” Kevin shouted in her wake, knowing it was in jest. Turning to face Betty, he smiled, “Welcome to the Admin corner. We’re the coolest people here - don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. Come on, I’ll show you ‘round.”

 

Betty followed her new colleague who showed her to her desk as well as introducing her to everyone else, before they finished the tour in the kitchen. Grabbing a coffee cup, he poured himself a drink, looking to Betty who shook her head  _ no. _ “You have to add a shit ton of cream and sugar before it tastes anything like coffee but the caffeine sure works. So newbie, what’s your story?”

 

Betty sat down at the small table and Kevin joined her, “Not much of a story,” she shrugged.

 

“Come on, everyone has one.”

 

“Okay then, what’s yours?” she asked.

 

“Mom left when I was young, dad never wanted me. I came out and he kicked me out,” he said as if he’s said it a thousand times before. Betty looked like she was about to say something but he stopped her, “Please don’t apologize, if anything he did me a favor. He gave me money to get my own place, we don’t talk that much but he’s...” Kevin paused looking for the right work “changing. He came to my apartment last year or so, when his brother died. It means I’m all he has left. We do Thanksgiving and Christmas together now, he even met my boyfriend last month.”

 

Betty’s face changed from apologetic to happy, “That’s great news.”

 

Kevin returned the smile, “So, tell me all about you. Everyone has a story. You don’t have a ring on so you’re not married, unless you just don’t wear your ring.”

 

“Nope, not married or engaged. Extremely far from it.”

 

“Come on, there must be something juicy in your life.”

 

“Honestly, there’s nothing good,” she stated.

 

“I’ll get it out of you one day Betty Cooper,” he winked, “but for now I suppose we’ll have to work, do you have any questions?”

 

She looked back into the bullpen and asked, “What’s it like working here? How is everyone?”

 

“Surprisingly welcoming. After my dad kicked me out, I got a reasonably cheap apartment in Brooklyn and was looking for jobs. Forsythe had just been made CEO and wanted to help out as many young people as possible who didn’t have the same fortune as him-” Kevin was cut off by the entrance of two women holding their phones.

 

“Kevi, you’ll never guess what!” one of them asked.

 

“Nope, I’m not playing this game with you Val. Just tell me what it is.”

 

“Fine be like that,” she stuck her tongue out playfully. Looking down to her phone, she read out loud “ _ @RonnieLodgeNY: Heading to see the husband and best friend for lunch to make sure they’re eating healthily (looking at you Jug). _ ”

 

“Shut up! Veronica Lodge is coming here? Today?!” Kevin asked standing up.

 

Val and her friend nodded excitedly.

 

_ “The _ Veronica Lodge? As in Editor-in-Chief of Lodge Lifestyle and Fashion? As in the youngest person to own their own magazine, like ever?” Betty asked, standing up to join Kevin.

 

“The one and only” Val replied.

 

“Her husband works here?” she asked.

 

“Did you not research this place at all? Archie Andrews and Veronica Lodge have been married since they were 18, high school sweethearts and all that romantic crap.” Kevin explained, “Jug, which is short for Jug-face or something weird like that, is a nickname for Forsythe.”

 

“It’s Jughead.” Betty corrected him. 

 

Kevin tilted his head to one side, raised one eyebrow and asked, “How  _ do _ you know that?”

 

“Archie called him Jughead when earlier on when we- um, when we were being introduced” she stumbled.

 

The other girl with Val suddenly spoke, “Of course, you’re the new girl! I’m Josie and this is my girl Val.” Betty nodded back to them. “Anyway, we better get on with work,” they waved before turning to leave.

 

Looking up at the clock, Kevin realized it was almost 11am. From the now discarded folders he was carrying earlier, Kevin pulled out the blue folder marked  _ PROJECTS _ . “This is a list of new developments in Manhattan that were commissioned within the past month, they need to be uploaded onto the website but if you can just type them up onto a blank document, either myself or Josie will show you how to edit it into the website. Josie is like our IT saviour.” Opening the green folder, he pulled out an ID card and a pack of papers and slid them towards her, “Your keycard to get upstairs. If you have any problems Steven, who words on reception, is really friendly and will let you up. This is your official welcome package but most of it is nonsense, what you do need to know is what you find out here. I’ll take you down to HR before you start so you can sign your contract, Fred should be downstairs.”

 

Escorting Betty out the door, Kevin led her to the elevator, pressed  _ down _ and walked in _. _ Filling the silence, Betty asked, “Why is Fred gonna be there?”

 

“You really didn’t research this place did you?” Betty looked down and shook her head no. Kevin bumped her shoulder with his, “It’s refreshing really. Most of the younger- hell, even the older women - are just looking to marry rich. Fred runs  _ Andrews Recruitment _ , it’s an outside firm that does the hiring for this place and most other big firms in the city. Fred took over this company temporarily after Forsythe’s parents died and he adopted him.”

 

The doors pinged open and they walked out, “So Ju- uh Forsythe  _ doesn’t _ have a say in who works for him?”

 

Kevin shook his head no, “Fred’s the best though. Once some crazy obsessive woman snuck upstairs to try and ‘seduce’ Forsythe. I’m talking trench coat, heels and nothing underneath.”

 

Betty stopped dumbfounded and laughed “Seriously? Oh wow, what happened?”

 

“Well he was having lunch with Fred, Archie and Veronica when she walked in and just dropped her coat.”

 

“Wow.”

 

“The best part is, it was a working lunch with a client of Veronica who was overseas and on a video call with them. Fred went beserk and that’s when the ID’s were introduced.” 

 

The two were in stitches when they arrived at Human Resources where Fred was waiting, “Hi Betty, Kevin.” Looking at Betty he asked, “How’re you finding everything so far?”

 

“Really well thanks,” Betty replied, “Kevin was just telling me about the history of the place.”

 

“That and the Geraldine incident last year.” Kevin chimed in.

 

Fred smirked, “Well I’m glad to see you’ve settled in. I only need about five minutes of your time for miscellaneous stuff then you can get back.”   
  


“Awesome,” Betty smiled, “lead the way!” 

 

~

 

Betty’s first week went by in a flash. She got along well with everyone and was settling in nicely, but avoiding anything to do with Jughead and Archie. 

 

Veronica’s visit on the Monday was interesting. Somehow she had managed to corner Betty in an empty elevator to apologize for Archie’s behaviour and tell her how bad Jughead feels. The conversation was one sided and ended too quickly for her to respond, because as soon as they had walked out, Kevin bounced on her wanted to know  _ everything. _

 

At the beginning of the week, Betty learned that Kevin lived only a block away from her when they took the same train down to Brooklyn. On that journey she had learned that Kevin rarely visited his place, instead often staying with his boyfriend who had a much bigger place on the Upper East Side. 

 

Friday morning Betty left her apartment wearing a loose black v-neck top with blue jeans and flats, meeting Kevin outside and beginning their daily journey to work . Along the way, they discussed everything from music and movies to Kevin’s boyfriend and Betty’s non-existent romantic life. “We’re so getting you a man tonight Cooper.” Kevin told her as they were walking toward the office.

 

“Seriously Kev, I don’t think I need that kind of hassel in my life at the moment.”

 

They arrived at the elevator on the bottom floor. “At least keep an open mind, even if it’s just a one night stand.” Betty looked at him as if he was crazy, but Kevin continued, “Come on girl, it’s the 21st century. You can fuck and forget.”

 

Betty was about to retort when a someone cleared their throat behind them. They both turned to see Jughead standing there with his hands in his pockets. Betty hit Kevin on the arm before addressing their boss, “Good morning Mr. Jones.”

 

“Miss Cooper, Mr. Keller. Good morning,” he greeted, walking into the elevator behind them. The ride to the 30th floor was filled with silence as none of them knew what to say. Arriving at the floor, Jughead walked out first followed by Betty and Kevin, the latter of which burst into laughter as soon as Jughead was out of sight.

 

“Kevin I could kill you,” Betty whispered loudly. 

“Come on, that was slightly funny.”

 

“It’s not even my first week and my boss heard that I might get laid tonight!”  She exclaimed a bit too harshly, forcing herself to take a deep breath before continuing , “Sorry for blowing up, I just- didn’t have a good night.”

 

Kevin stopped and pulled her to one side, “Everything good?”

 

Nodding, Betty replied, “Yeah - just homesick I guess. I’m still trying to make the place feel my own.”

 

“I’m a phone call away if you need anything, okay?” Betty nodded, slightly shocked when Kevin’s arms unexpectedly pulled her in. After a moment she hugged him back, grateful for the small act of comfort. 

 

The rest of the day went by in a blur and before she knew it Betty was sitting in a bar with Kevin, his boyfriend Joaquin, Josie, Josie’s boyfriend Reggie, and Val. Val was looking for a hook-up that night, and after the six got mildly  _ tipsy _ and started playing dare or dare, Reggie decided to give her a push, “Val, I dare you to kiss...” he scanned the room before pointing, “that person.”

 

Everyone looked to see a well built man laughing with his friends. “Him?” Val eyed him confidently, “That’s easy.”

 

As she was about to stand up Reggie stopped her, “Not him. Her, our waitress.”

 

Val looked the girl up and down before downing her drink and marching over to kiss her. The group erupted in cheers when Val came back successful, “Her name is Lucia and her shift is over in five then we’ll be going to her place. Night guys.”

 

“We should head off too babe,” Josie said, standing up with Reggie, “See ya Monday!” The pair waved to the group before exiting the bar.

 

“Then there were three.” Joaquin announced as he stood up, “More drinks?”

 

Five shots later, the three were stumbling out of the bar and towards a row of yellow cabs.  Kevin and Joaquin seemed to have lost all sense of decency in their drunkenness so Betty told them she'd make her own way back, earning little protest from the couple.

 

Getting into the cab, the driver said “Manhattan journeys only. I’m clocking off soon.”

 

“Shit um-okay one- uh one shit thingy, one second that’s it.” Betty scrolled through her contacts looking for one of the few people from work to contact when she came across Jughead’s listing. Realizing that he must have sent it at a point where she wasn’t ignoring him, Betty recited the Upper West Side address and prayed she had enough money to cover the cost.

 

As he pulled up outside the apartment block, Betty’s face resembled a child’s who had woken up to lots of presents of Christmas morning. She paid her fare and exited the vehicle, the door of which was being held open by a well-dressed doorman. 

 

“Good evening - or should I say good morning, Miss,” the elder man greeted, tipping his cap at her. “Welcome to  _ JB Tower. _ I’ll show you inside.” He held out his arm for her to grab so she could balance and escorted her in. Setting her down in a chair, he asked “Is there anyone you’re looking for here?”

 

Nodding profusely she replied, “yep yeppity yep yep, Juggie, Jughead, Forsythe Jones.”

 

The man used his phone to call Jughead and walked back over to Betty with a glass of water, “Here you go miss.”

 

Betty downed the glass and at the moment, Jughead arrived and ran over to her “Thanks Adam, I’ve got it from here,” Jughead wrapped Betty’s arm around his neck held onto her waist.

 

“JUGGIE!” she shouted in his ear then shushed herself, “You’re so pretty Juggie.”

 

“Pretty?”

 

“Yep, pretty and beautiful and Kevin said you’re fuckable too.”

 

“Oh really?” he smirked.

 

Nodding, she played with a strand of his hair whilst Jughead swiped his keycard inside the elevator and tapped in a code for his apartment. The doors opened directly into his penthouse and he guided Betty to the room that contained her boxes. She was half asleep on him as he removed her shoes and tucked her under a blanket, her body instantly curling up beneath its weight.

 

Jughead kissed her forehead and stood back, smiling at the sight of her, before switching off the light and whispering into the darkness, “Goodnight Betty.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un beta'd
> 
> also a bit of a filler chapter but hopefully you guys still like it!

The sun shone through the large paned glass windows of the Upper West Side, waking Betty up. Her head was pounding and the sun was definitely not helping with that. It took her a few seconds to realize that the bed she was in, wasn’t her own. Betty checked that she was still dressed _‘_ _ yep’ _ , and looked around to see if there was anything to identify where she was or who she was with.

 

As she sat up, Betty saw the glass of water with a note scribbled saying ‘ _ Breakfast when you’re ready’. _ Memories of the previous night were starting to come back;  _ at the bar with friends, playing truth or dare - that turned into dare or dare,  downing many shots, getting a cab somewhere, JB Tower? Shit JUGHEAD. _ She leapt out of bed and opened the door slowly, surveying the situation. To her left, a staircase and to her right, more doors. The investigator in her wanted to see what was behind them but when she heard a voice coming from downstairs, Betty decided she had to face Jughead at some point.

 

_ “Veronica, please stop rambling. It’s not my fault if Archie can’t handle his booze…. We didn’t even drink that much... Throw some water on him then, that should wake him…”  _ Jughead spotted Betty creeping down the stairs, “I’ve gotta go.” He hung up the phone and went to pour her a glass of orange juice. “You’re actually up earlier than I thought you’d be.”

 

“Why, what time is it?” She asked accepting the drink and sitting at a bar stool as Jughead worked at the hob.

 

“Only 8. If that were me, I’d be knocked out ‘till at least 2.”

 

There was a pause between them with only the sound of bacon, sizzling in the pan filling the silence. Jughead took the pan off the heat and plated up the crispy bacon strips next to the scrambled eggs. Putting the plate in front of her, Jughead handed her a fork and they started eating with him standing opposite her.

 

“So, how bad did I get last night?” Betty asked after a few minutes. 

 

“How much do you remember?”

 

“Well up until the point Joaquin, Kevin’s boyfriend, ordered about five rounds of shots, from there it’s a bit hazy. I remember getting the cab and your doorman I think?”

 

Jughead nodded and with a small smirk, asked “anything else?”

 

“Oh shit, what did I say?” Betty asked putting her head in her hands.

 

“No, nothing bad. You just said I was pretty.” Betty groaned, “And beautiful.” She groaned again. “That I was fuckable.”

 

Betty looked at him with wide eyes, “I did not.”

 

“Well technically you said Kevin said I was but, the meaning is still there.” Jughead was now leaning forwards, a lot closer than Betty would have liked as she hadn’t even brushed her teeth or had a shower.  _ ‘Do you think I’m fuckable too?’  _ is what he wanted to ask so badly.

 

“I owe you an apology.” Betty said. “Kevin told me that you had nothing to do with me getting the job so I’m sorry for freezing you out.”

 

He placed a hand on her shoulder, “Betty it’s fine. If I was in your position I’d probably have done the same. Also I’m sorry for Archie’s behaviour and for Archie in general really. He’s not the best at keeping his mouth shut.” After a brief pause, he continued “So, I’m guessing you didn’t ‘ _ fuck and forget _ like Kevin planned _?” _

 

Betty spat out the orange juice that she was sipping and banged her head on the table. “Why does embarrassing shit like this keep happening around you.”

 

“Hey, I’m just teasing you. We can just start again if you want?”

 

She looked at him with a small smile “really?” He nodded. Holding out her hand, Betty introduced herself again, “Hi. I’m Betty Cooper.”

 

“Jughead Jones.”

 

“Ah, a very unique name. Y’know, my boss is called Forsythe Jones, it’s the weirdest name.”

 

“I have the power to fire you  _ Elizabeth”  _ he said shoving his fork full of eggs in her face.

 

“You like me too much to do that though. I’m your favorite employee!” she replied eating them.

 

Jughead placed a hand on his heart, feigning mock hurt he said “You did not just eat my food.”

 

“Really? You don’t share food? That’s so _Joey Tribbiani_ _FRIENDS circa 2004,”_   Betty responded sounding unimpressed. 

 

“Elizabeth Cooper do you not like  _ FRIENDS?” _ She shook her head no. “This cannot be true, we’re going to watch it right now, all day if we have too. It’s a classic.”

 

Jughead walked over to his TV and switched to  _ Netflix. _ Betty put her now empty plate in the sink along with his and joined Jughead where he was now seated on the couch.

 

Before he could select the first episode however, the elevator doors pinged open and the shrill voice belonging to one Veronica Lodge could be heard throughout the apartment, “Forsythe Jones you better have a good reason for cutting me off earlier.” She rounded the corner and stopped suddenly at the sight of Jughead and Betty sitting  _ very  _ close together on the couch.

 

“Ronnie why did you oh-” Archie stopped beside her, “doesn’t this look cosy.”

 

Jughead looked to Betty apologetically and got up to greet his unexpected guests, “I really regret giving you a spare card for this place.” He gave Veronica a kiss on the cheek and Archie a one armed hug.

 

The raven-haired beauty ignored the guys and went to sit next to Betty. “I’m sorry about the other day, I know Jughead isn’t the  _ best _ with words especially when beautiful girls are involved.”

 

Betty cut her off, “It’s fine honestly. We’ve agreed to start again as friends and I didn’t get to tell you how in awe I am of you and the brand you’ve created.”

 

She was taken back by the hug Veronica engulfed her in. Pulling away, she looked at Betty and said “we’re going to be best friends now. I can see it.”

 

Betty chuckled nervously not knowing what to say. Veronica called Archie “Babe, be a good  _ instagram _ husband and take a photo of us please.”

 

“Um- I’m not sure Veronica. No offense to you guys or anything but I don’t want people to assume anything about us being friends and me working for Jughead’s company” the blonde replied nervously.

 

“Totally. I get that.” Veronica nodded, “what about a photo of us from the back? Unless you’ve got some sort of unique hair that screams  _ I am Betty Cooper?” _

 

Smiling she replied, “we can do that.”

 

Archie took Veronica’s phone and opened the camera app. He took several photos which Jughead silently laughed at him for. After five minutes, the picture was uploaded and captioned  _ ‘Jug’s got good taste in women.’ _ She looked at Betty with pleading eyes, “would you mind taking a picture of me and the boys?”

 

“Not at all.” Betty now took the phone and also took several photos from slightly different angles.

 

“Why isn’t one photo enough?” Jughead asked when Betty had passed the phone back.

 

“I don’t know if you even pay attention to me sometimes Jughead. You’re the one with the collection of cameras and always wanting to go on roadtrips, a phone works the same way.” Veronica replied. She had uploaded the picture with the caption  _ me & my boys. _

 

“You all done? No other social media needs updating? Can we watch  _ FRIENDS _ now?” Jughead asked impatiently. Veronica nodded. “Good. By the way, Betty doesn’t like the show.”

 

The raven-haired girl looked at the blonde, “this has to change.” She snatched the remote from Jughead and moved to sit next to her.

 

~

 

After four episodes, Archie had fallen asleep and Betty was slowly drifting off. Noticing this, Jughead nodded towards Veronica who carefully positioned her to rest on the arm of the couch. In the kitchen, she poured two glasses of water from the fridge and handed one to Jughead. Nodding  _ one, two, three _ they both poured the liquid, waking them both with a start. 

 

Betty was the first to start laughing with Archie trying to look as annoyed as possible. “Your advice worked Jug, who’d have thought?” Veronica said laughing with the others. “We’re going to head off now then. Betty, it was lovely to meet you and get my number from Jughead. We’ll do brunch.” The four of them exchanged hugs and the couple left.

 

Betty helped Jughead clear the glasses that they had used. Glancing in the mirror above the TV, she ran her hands through her slightly wavy hair and exclaimed, “shit. I look like shit. How did you let me meet Veronica fricking Lodge looking like this?”   
  


Jughead looked puzzled and grabbed her hands, “hey, where’s this coming from?”

 

“I haven’t had a shower, I slept in these clothes, I’m in my boss’s apartment and I-” she broke down in tears, Jughead holding her in his arms. “I’m-I’m sorry” Betty said through tears, “you probably think I’m such a hormonal bitch. I keep crying around you.”

 

“It’s not the normal reaction girls have to me,” he joked wiping her tears. “I grew up with Veronica Lodge and Cheryl Blossom, who by the way is and I quote  _ ‘dying to meet the pretty blonde’. _ Spend a day with those girls and you’ll see hormonal bitches but I say that with love. Those girls are the bestest friends I could ask for and stop apologizing! Feel free to cry whenever you need too.”

 

“Thanks Juggie,” Betty kissed his cheek. 

 

“Why don’t you head up to shower? You’ll feel fresher and maybe, if you’re up to it, we could unpack some of your stuff here but that’s totally up to you of course. With the bad weather coming soon and with the darker evenings coming soon it wouldn’t be sensible of me to let you travel all the way back by yourself” Jughead rambled.

 

“That’d be really nice, thank you.”

 

“Come on, I’ll show you ‘round the place.” Jughead led her up the stairs to the hallway with four wooden doors. He pointed to the open door, “Obviously that’s your room.” Walking to the door on the left he opened it, “this is the bathroom, it’s fully stocked with spare towels and whatever else you need. The door to the other side of yours is another spare room and the one at the end is my office.” 

 

Jughead signaled for Betty to follow him to the office which has the most beautiful view of New York. His desk was against the window facing Central Park, one wall was filled with a collection of books and the opposite had a collection of roughly twenty cameras from film to polaroid and DSLR. “Wow” was all Betty could say.

 

“That’s not all. Follow me upstairs.” Jughead walked up another staircase which only went to one room,  _ Jughead’s room. _ “Don’t worry, no funny business but look at the view from here.” He opened the double glass doors that lead onto a terrace which had a table and chairs set out, tilted slightly towards the city view.

 

Betty was stunned. The view was one that would cost her thousands of dollars per month to have herself. “This is just amazing Jughead. Thank you for sharing it with me,” she moved closer to him.

 

Jughead wrapped an arm around her shoulders, “it’s not a problem Betts.”

 

“Would you mind taking a picture of me with the view? Just so I can send it home? My sister has wanted to visit New York for years but doesn’t want to leave our mom” she explained.

 

“Of course” he answered.

 

Betty thanked Jughead again and handed her phone. He instructed her on where to stand and proceeded to take one,  _ just one _ , perfect picture. “Here you go. Come on, we can enjoy this view at sunset, you are getting a bit smelly by the way.”

 

The blonde laughed before shoving him with her shoulder, “in that case, I’m going for a shower.”

 

~

 

An hour later, Betty had finished her warm shower and had changed into fresh clothes. She tied her wet hair into a bun and made her way down the stairs where Jughead was sitting at the kitchen island with his laptop open, typing away. 

 

“Hey, good shower?”

 

“Definitely, my hot water barely lasts five minutes. This must be what heaven feels like” she sighed collapsing on the couch.

 

Jughead closed his laptop and stood at the end of the couch holding his hands out to Betty, “don’t get comfy. We need to unpack your stuff.”

 

She got up and the two went to her room. There was a pile of ten brown boxes stacked against the wall, they started with the lighter boxes full of clothing and hung them up in the closest that was the size of Betty’s bathroom. 

 

WIth four boxes unpacked Betty started a conversation, “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“This is your building right? You own this?” she asked.

 

“Yeah. This was the last building my dad started before he died,” Jughead sat down on the bed facing the window. “My mom was pregnant at the time, she’d just gone for her 8 week scan a couple of days before  _ it _ happened. We were all so excited. My dad had this guide that compared the baby’s size to inanimate objects and at the time it was a jellybean. They didn’t deserve to die Betty. The driver of the other car walked away and I lost my family in less than an hour.” 

 

There was a dip in the bed behind him and Betty wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

“When Fred took control of the company, he wanted to make sure I had a connection to the company. When construction was finished, he let me choose the name. Everyone knew Forsythe and Gladys but no one knew about our little Jellybean.” By now, Jughead was crying and holding onto Betty’s arms. 

 

“You are so strong Jughead.” 

 

Betty and Jughead remained in that embrace for several minutes before the rumble of Jughead’s stomach broke them apart and they laughed. 

 

The last hour of daylight was spent laughing and exchanging funny stories from their childhood and they spent the evening on the terrace watching the sunset over the tall buildings of the city.

Once the city was dark with only the lights below guiding the way Betty turned to Jughead, “thank you again for everything Jughead. I can’t express how grateful I am.”

 

“It’s all fine Betty, you have to stop thanking me.”

 

She walked over to his seat and kiss his cheek, lingering for a moment after. “Goodnight Juggie.”

 

They both went to sleep with a smile on their face that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the delay and thanks to (and sorry to) basically everyone that I've rambled to about this story.
> 
> unbeta'd

Their Sunday was spent eating take-out, watching  _ Stranger Things _ and finishing off the unpacking of Betty’s boxes. Polly had facetimed her that night to get all the gossip on how her life in New York was panning out and Betty had nothing but compliments. They talked about work, Polly’s new boyfriend and the cute guy that took Betty’s photo, (Polly had zoomed into the glass table to see the reflection.) The younger sister attempted to explain everything that had happened but all that resorted in was Polly making innuendos out of everything.

 

Monday morning had come around quicker than Betty and Jughead would have liked. 

 

Betty had organized her morning meticulously. She had to be at work for 9am and according to  _ Google _ , the subway would take 22 minutes so Betty had planned to leave at 8:20, leaving enough time to also meet Kevin and grab breakfast on the way. 

 

“You look happy,” Kevin said greeting her with a hug. “Did you get laid over the weekend?”

 

“Is sex all you think about?” Betty asked with a chuckle, “and no I did not get laid just had a good weekend.”

 

“Any spoilers?”

 

Betty rolled her eyes, “we should hurry if we want decent coffee.”

 

She set off in the direction of the coffee shop with Kevin walking next to her, “I’ll get it out of you one day Cooper.” 

 

The blonde smiled, “I’m sure you will.”

 

They arrived at the small, yet very busy, coffee shop and placed their orders. Waiting at a table for their order Betty asked, “how was your weekend?”

 

Kevin’s face lit up, “it was amazing. Joaquin and I went tuxedo shopping for a fundraising gala that’s coming up and the one he chose, Betty it is to die for. As soon as he walked out of that dressing room in it, I just wanted to push him back in and rip his clothes-”

 

“Kevin” Betty whispered sharply, “we’re in public.”

 

“Fine sorry” he exclaimed, holding his hands up. “Guess that means the topic’s back on you Cooper. What guy or girl made you so happy over the weekend?” Betty blushed slightly and suddenly became very interested in her fingernails. Kevin smiiled, “so there is someone. I knew it!”

 

“Yes, there is a person  _ but  _ nothing’s happened and I don’t think it will.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Well” she sighed, “we’re just from completely different worlds.”

 

“So what?” Kevin shrugged his shoulders, “Joaquin’s one of the top lawyers in the city and one of the richest. Basically every time we’re together I remind him how he’s slumming it with me-”

 

“What? Kevin that’s ludacris! Your boyfriend is lucky to have you.”

 

Their order was called, which they collected, and proceeded to continue the ten minute walk to their office building. “What’s the tuxedo for anyway?”

 

“Oh yes! We’re going to a benefit for  _ Thornhill Hospital.  _ It’s basically a gathering of all the richest people in the city and then me,” he chuckled. “Everyone dresses up in their swankiest clothing, it’s basically designer brand heaven. Josie and Val get jealous every year but invitations are super hard to get.”

 

“Wow,” Betty said as they walked into their building and smirked to herself when she saw Jughead waiting for the elevator. “Good morning Mr. Jones” Betty smiled.

 

“Betty” he nodded, “Kevin. Good morning.” 

 

The journey upstairs was silent apart and they parted ways and walked towards where they worked. A group of people, including Josie and Val, were crowded around Reggie’s computer. 

 

“What’s happening?” Kevin asked as they walked into the room.

 

“Veronica posted some pictures on Saturday and now the internet is freaking out because New York’s youngest, most eligible bachelor, Mr Jones may have a girlfriend.”

 

“What?” Betty asked trying to get a closer look at the screen.

 

Josie took over, “So Veronica posted a picture of herself and this blonde and captioned it  _ ‘Jug’s got good taste in women,’  _ and then posted a picture of him, herself and Archie.”

 

“You're sounding a bit jealous there babe,” Reggie commented but one look from his girlfriend shut him up.

 

Kevin leaned in over Betty’s shoulder and looked at the rest of her  _ instagram _ posts and asked for Reggie to click on the picture of a formal invitation. “ _ Thornhill Hospital’s annual benefit will now include guest appearances from; former NFL star turned actor - Chuck Clayton, Editor-in-Chief of Lodge Lifestyle and Fashion Veronica Lodge and her husband Senior Vice President of Jones Industries, Archie Andrews.” _

 

“Veronica’s going to be there this weekend? I will be in heaven. I wonder what she’s going to wear,” Kevin thought out loud.

 

“Calm down,” Betty said placing her hand on his arm. 

 

“What gossip am I missing?” Jilly asked walking towards them, holding several folders.

 

“We think bossman has a girlfriend,” Reggie informed.

 

“Really? That would explain the constant smile on his face. I’ve not seen him this happy in,” she paused thinking. “Well I’ve not seen him this happy.” Jilly moved to Betty, “how was your first week honey?” The older woman asked giving the blonde a quick hug. 

 

“Really good thanks, everyone is so lovely.”

“That’s good to hear. Remember if anyone misbehaves, let me know and I’ll sort them out for you.”

 

“Jilly,” Kevin gasped dramatically, “I thought  _ we  _ had something special.”

 

Betty swatted his arm, “thank you Jilly. I’ll remember that.”

 

“Later young people,” she waved to everyone and left, then everyone settled into silence and got to work.

  
  


~

  
  


It was approaching noon when Archie came into their room. It wasn’t unusual, as he often visited them at least once a week to see how everyone is. He was known as being the goofy one at the company and liked to play practical jokes from time to time. 

 

He stood in front of Betty’s desk. “Can I see you for a moment please?”

 

Betty nodded and followed Archie to the kitchen, knowing everyone was watching them. She shut the door and stood next to it, at the other end of the room to where the redhead was now standing. “I just wanted to apologize for, everything really. I know Ronnie and Jug have told you, but I wanted to say it too and also that we had nothing to do with my dad’s decision. You really are a good fit for the company.”

 

“Thank you Archie,” Betty smiled. 

 

“Ronnie also wanted me to ask if you’re up for brunch next Saturday? Nothing too fancy but she’s really excited to have you as a friend.”

 

“Only if I can cook for us. I may not be able to afford, like anything at the moment but I can cook up a mean eggs benedict.”

 

“Please don’t tell Veronica you can cook, I’m sure she’ll divorce me for you in a heartbeat. After Saturday, you were all she talked about.”

 

“Really?” Betty asked playing with the cuffs of her sweater, her brain working fast trying to figure out what on earth Veronica Lodge could have said about her. “Nothing bad I hope.”

 

“Are you kidding? She was internet stalking you for a solid hour after we got home, she’s gonna interrogate you the next time you see each other.” Archie’s phone bleeped and he pulled it out of his trouser pocket, “speak of the devil, her majesty has arrived for lunch and requests my presence.” He tapped back a reply then put his phone away. “Are we good and don’t forget, if you say no, I know where you live.”

 

“You’re the second in command here, you know where everyone lives.”

 

“I have a key to your place though,” Archie fired back. “Just realized how creepy that sounded.”

 

“Just a bit,” Betty replied with a smile on her face. “So, brunch on Saturday?”

 

“Yes and if anyone asks what I wanted to talk to you about, just make up something boring. I know they lose interest if it’s not gossip.”

 

Archie left the kitchen and Betty walked over to the fridge, to grab a bottle of water. When she turned around she saw, Kevin standing there with his arms crossed over. 

 

“What was that about?” 

 

“Nothing much really, just wanted to introduce himself and talk about some papers his dad forgot to give me.”

 

“Mmm” he nodded, “anything else?”

 

Sighing, Betty sat at the table in the middle of the room. “No, why?”

 

“No reason. Anyway Joaquin just texted me, he managed to get hold of another ticket to the benefit and what with you having encounters with Veronica and Archie, I was wondering if you’d like to be my plus one. Or is it Joaquin’s plus one. Wait, that’d make you the plus two and I-”

 

“Kevin, breathe. I’d be honored to go with you and to finally meet Joaquin!”

 

“In that case, girl we need to go shopping after work. I’m gonna have you looking fly.”

  
  


~ 

  
  


At exactly 5pm, Kevin and Betty left the building. Without saying a word, he pulled her in the direction of the subway where they boarded the 6 train until 51st and Lexington. Kevin knew that Betty was wearing heels and hailed a taxi from the station to take them to  _ Saks. _

 

“Welcome to my heaven, well here and wherever Joaquin is. Anyway, upstairs we go! I have this friend that works here and my boyfriend has allowed me to treat you to your dress.”

 

Betty listened to Kevin as they travelled on the escalator and stood in awe as she saw the railings that were overflowing with dresses of many colors. Kevin called out to the smartly dressed woman, who was standing behind the counter. 

 

“Kevin, love it’s good to see you again. Who do we have here?” she asked side-eyeing Betty.

 

“Down girl, this is Betty. Betty meet the other woman in my life, Toni. Toni Topaz, meet my new best friend Betty Cooper.”

 

Toni walked over and hugged Betty, “it’s great to meet you. I’m guessing you’re here for a dress then?”

 

Kevin took over, “yes, she’s my plus one to the benefit on Sunday.”

 

“Well now I’m jealous” Toni said, guiding the two towards the fitting room at the back. “Do you have anything in mind?” Betty shook her head no. “Why don’t you have a peruse through the everything and see if anything stands out.”

 

Kevin and Betty both went to look at the hundreds of unique dresses on the railings, each one more expensive than the last. After a few minutes Kevin called the blonde over, “Betty I think I’ve found the perfect one.” He pulled out a green dress that had a garment cover on.

 

“That’s beautiful,” Betty managed to say.

 

“Why don’t you go try it on?” Toni asked.

 

“Okay.” Betty shuffled off to the mirrored room and closed the door behind her. 

 

A few minutes later she walked out in the floor length, silk, green dress, both Kevin and Toni gasped at the sight.

 

“Is it okay?” Betty asked smoothing down the side. “I feel like I’m showing too much at the front.”

 

“Nonsense, you look beautiful” Kevin replied moving forward to hug her. “We’ll take it!” he exclaimed and pulled out a credit card, “here you go.”

 

“Kevin, I thought you were joking. I can’t let you or Joaquin pay for this.” 

 

“Betty Cooper you are not paying for this, It’s my treat. Think of it as a welcome to New York present.”

 

“Fine, but I’m paying for your coffee for the next week at least.”

 

“I can do that!” Kevin agreed and they finished up in the store and went their separate ways.

  
  


~

  
  


After figuring out which subway trains to take to reach the Upper West Side, Betty arrived back at Jughead’s apartment exhausted. She was now on a first name basis with the doorman that had helped her out a few nights before with thanks to the cupcakes that Betty had gifted him the morning.

 

Walking back into the penthouse, Betty was greeted by the smell of tomatoes. She rounded the corner to see Jughead dropping pasta into a pan. 

 

“Hey, thought I’d cook tonight that’s if you haven’t already eaten.”   
  


“Brilliant, let me go change and I’ll be back in a few.” Betty rushed upstairs to change into her sweats and an old t-shirt. Whilst she was there, Kevin had sent her a text saying  _ Back home, you’re coming to mine on Sunday to get ready,  _ to which she replied,  _ of course. _

 

She re-joined Jughead on the couch, as he had plated up the now cooked spaghetti bolognese. They were part way through a crappy reality show when he said, “you were a late back today.”   
  


“Sorry, I probably should have text you. Kevin and I went out, dress shopping.”   
  


“For anything special?” Jughead asked, trying to sound casual.

 

“Well he and his boyfriend, Joaquin, are going to this benefit on Sunday for Thornhill Hospital I think. Kevin said he has an extra ticket so he invited me along. Ronnie and Archie are going too.”

 

“Thornhill?” he asked taking as he took a sip of water, trying not to let any emotions show.

 

“Yeah, you know it?”.

 

“Yeah, I um, I do actually but I’ve never been, Archie attends in my place.” He cleared his throat and picked up the tv remote, “Have you seen  _ Pulp Fiction _ , it’s one of my favorites.“

 

“Of course! Isn’t that a must watch movie?” she replied and the two settled into silence, as the opening titles played.

 

Later that night, Jughead was scrolling through his emails in bed. He tapped on the email that he received annually, from the Medical Director of Thornhill Hospital inviting him to the benefit. Jughead’s thumb hovered over the  _ RSVP _ hyperlink, as he was trying to decide whether or not to reply. 

 

Sighing, he noticed the time in the top corner of this phone and placed it on the table next to his bed. 

  
  


~

  
  


On Friday, both Jughead and Archie had set up in Jughead’s office for lunch. The desk was covered with burger wrappers, greasy paper pouches from french fries and take-out drinking cups. They were talking about, what Archie describes are  _ ‘random shit’, _ when the redhead brought up the event. 

 

“So, you know what Sunday is don’t you.”

 

Jughead nodded, “got the email last month, then the reminder two weeks ago and then last week and I uh, I think I’m gonna go.”

 

Archie tilted his head to the side, “is this because a certain blonde is also attending?”

 

“Yes, well not entirely.”  

 

“You’re so smitten for her,” he said smiling. “You wanna kiss her, you wanna hug her, you wanna-”

 

Jughead threw a scrunched up piece of paper at his friend, “V make you watch  _ Miss Congeniality _ again last night huh?”

 

Archie nodded with grimace, “every freaking month dude and don’t think you can avoid the topic Forsythe. Are you going just because of Betty?”

 

“No, I think it’s time. I mean, they died twenty years ago Arch. I’m not over it, I’ll never be over it but,” he sighed, “I should at least go and support the staff, thank them for trying. The doctor’s would have done the best that they could, it’s not them I should be blaming but that fucking idiot that killed them.”

 

“Hey, Jug.” Archie said grabbing his best friends attention, “we’re here for you okay. Me, V, Cheryl, I’m sure Betty if you tell her.”

 

“Yeah, sorry.” Jughead wiped the tears from his eyes, “don’t tell anyone else though. Just incase I don’t turn up.”

 

“Of course dude, I’d be a crap brother if I told your girl all of your secrets.“

 

“For the last time she’s not my girl,” Jughead said as Archie laughed.

  
  


~

  
  


Jughead worked late that evening but walked into his apartment and the first thing he heard was Betty’s laughter. He heard another voice too and knew he shouldn’t be eavesdropping but couldn’t resist. He quietly shut the door and as he peaked around the corner, recognized Veronica.

 

Betty was facing away from him, and he signaled to the other girl to keep quiet as he snuck up on her. “Boo,” he whispered next to her ear causing her to drop the packet she was holding.

 

“Shit Jughead, don’t do that to me.” Betty turned and hit his arm, and was about to respond when Veronica coughed.

 

“So what are you ladies gossiping about?” Jughead asked sitting on a bar stool next to the laptop.

 

“Y’know this and that,” Veronica replied.

 

At the same time Betty said, “I’m going to teach her how to cook.”

 

Jughead laughed at the thought of his best friend cooking, “V, the last time you tried to cook something you burned it. Is this really a good idea?”

 

“I’ve been married for ten years now Jug, hell Arch and I have been together for fifteen. Veronica sighed, “I just want to do something nice for him.”

 

Betty smiled encouragingly, “you’ll do amazing V.” She turned to Jughead, “you better say something nice, she’s cooking for you tomorrow.”

 

“Sorry,” Jughead apologized to his friend. 

 

“Thank you Jughead. Betty we’ll talk tomorrow,” Veronica ended the call.

 

“Seriously, good luck having Veronica as a student tomorrow,” Jughead said facing Betty as she returned to the stove.

 

“She can’t be that bad can she?” 

 

“You’ll soon see.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, hope it was worth the wait!
> 
> un beta'd

Betty watched as Veronica rushed the over-boiled water to the sink, for the third time. The blonde however, had faith in her new friend and kept on encouraging her to continue much to the dismay of both Jughead and Archie, who were very both hungry.

 

“Why do I keep messing this up?” Veronica shouted as she emptied the water down the drain.

 

“Cooking isn’t something people can pick up in five minutes, V. Maybe we should start with something  simpler ?” Betty replied, trying to comfort the raven haired girl. “We already have the bacon done, why not try making pancakes? If any get burned, give them to me and serve the boys the nice ones maybe?” She leaned in closer and in a low voice added, “plus I think I saw some pancake mix around here earlier, Archie doesn’t have to know.”

 

Veronica hugged her, “you really are a true friend, thank you.” Betty moved over to the cupboard and pulled out the packet, whilst Veronica found the mixing bowls. Fifteen minutes later the four were eating on the couch, continuing their binge-watching of  _ FRIENDS _ from the week before. 

 

Veronica turned to Betty, “I hear you’re going to the Thornhill benefit tomorrow.”

 

Betty nodded and put her plate on the table, “Yeah I am. Where did you hear that from?”

 

“Well, Archie told me and he’d heard it from Jilly who had been told by Kevin. Apparently he’s an admirer of mine,” Veronica replied. 

 

“You could say that. He definitely looks up to you and is extremely excited to meet you this year,” Betty said. 

 

“And I him. Do you have your dress? Oh maybe we could get ready together?” 

 

“Kev and I went shopping during the week for it. I’m going with him and Joaquin, his boyfriend, so we’re getting ready there.”

 

“Joaquin? Dos Santos? He’s out our table this year, isn’t he honey?” Veronica directed to Archie.

 

“Uh, yeah I think so,” Archie replied.

 

“Yay,” Veronica clapped her hands. “We can sit next to each other, and you can introduce me to this Kevin. Oh I can see us all being friends.”

 

“Babe, don’t get ahead of yourself.” Archie began speaking but was cut off by a stern look from Veronica.

 

~~~   
  


There isn’t a moment from his childhood, that Jughead can think of, without Archie being there. 

 

They were introduced at the age of three, when FP decided to throw Fred a small party, in honor of him starting  _ Andrews Recruitment _ . Little Archie Andrews ran up to Jughead with a soft baseball and mitt and handed him the latter object, before running back down the length of the garden and yelling for Jughead to prepare to catch the ball.

 

At the age of six, Archie and Jughead were allowed to go trick-or-treating for the first time. They’d spent weeks deciding on their costumes and finally chose to go as  _ Superman  _ & _ Batman _ , even if Jughead was being too dramatic about the final details of the costume. Gladys had gladly agreed to go with them and walked with them for a couple of blocks whilst they accumulated as much candy as possible. At the end of the night their bags were filled with various things, including some $50 bills from people that hadn’t bought candy - the perks of growing up on the Upper East Side.

 

However the time that stands out the most in Jughead’s mind was a chilly September evening. He and Archie were playing with  _ Lego’s _ when Fred ran into the room, telling them to follow him. The two young boys looked at each other with confusion but moved after him anyway, grabbing their coats from next to the front door and jumping into the car. 

 

_ ‘Where are we going dad?’ _ Archie kept pestering but deep down, Jughead had a feeling that something wasn’t right. He glanced down at his orange, plastic digital watch, a gift from Archie which matched his own. The time was after 22:00, which he worked out as 10pm. His parents should have collected him by now. 

 

That was when panic kicked in.

 

The journey was a blur.

 

Only when Fred tugged on his hand to take him out of the car, did he realise they were at the hospital. A panicked look took over Jughead’s face as the three of them raced down the hall to the main reception, where a nurse informed them which floor they should be on. 

 

The elevator ride took forever, seeming to stop at every single floor possible. Fred was standing in the middle, and took Jughead’s hand in one of his and Archie’s in the other and squeezed them tightly. When the doors pinged open, Fred led them to the desk and informed the first person he saw about the phone call he’d previously received as he was listed as their next of kin. A doctor came out and wanted to speak to Fred privately.

 

That night happened twenty years ago and now Jughead was sitting on his bed, staring at the formal suit that was hanging on the back of his door. 

 

Still to this day, he could picture Fred’s exact body language. The left arm folding across his torso, hand resting on his right bicep. His right hand wiping the tears from his face and a choked sob escaping from his lips. He dismissed the doctor with a nod and walked back over to the young boys, hugging them both tightly. Jughead knew what that meant and cried in his arms.

 

A text alert brought him back to the present, a message from Archie reading ‘ _ SOS. Ronnie’s gone mad.’ _ Jughead chuckled to himself before hitting the call button and was greeted by a panicked voice,  _ “Jug. I’m married to crazy person. Can you fake some emergency at work, please?”  _

 

“Oh Archiekins,” Jughead replied trying not to laugh. “You’ve got a good one, trust me. What’s she trying to do?”

 

Archie started rambling, reminding Jughead of earlier in the year when they decided to trace the red head’s family history which led to the discovery of Archie’s Scottish ancestry.  _ “Ever since then,” _ he continued,  _ “she’s been trying to get me in a kilt. Ron’s in charge of my formal outfits and she just sprung this on me, and.” _ His voice dropped to a whisper,  _ “she wants’ me to be a ‘True Scotsman’ and not wear any um- well undergarments.” _

 

“Woah there, way too much information Arch. Just tell her you’re not comfortable wearing it, Ron will listen to you.”

 

_ “She’s in a really bad mood, her international call to Australia ran over and now she’s running late.” _

 

Jughead sighed, “Put me on the phone.”

 

_ “You’re the best, have I ever told you that? Hold on,” _ Archie said into the phone. 

 

Jughead could make out a door banging and faint voices before Veronica spoke into the phone,  _ “Jones this better be important.” _

 

“I hear you want Archie to wear a kilt and as much as I’d love to see that, can you do me a favor and let him wear pants?”

 

_ “Why should I Jughead? What’s it worth to me?”  _

 

Jughead took a deep breath before replying, “I’m going to be there tonight and, I just want you guys there and for no arguments to happen. Please?”

 

The line was silent for a moment, then Jughead could hear Veronica clearing people out of the room.  _ “Jughead. Wow, I wish I could hug you. We’re both going to be there and you can bail out at any time. Okay? I love you Jug, we both love you.” _

 

Jughead smiled, “Love you too V.” There was another silence as Jughead was staring at his suit again. “Hey, do you remember when we first met?”

 

_ “I remember wearing that hideous dance outfit that you both still pester me about.” _

 

“Yeah, that’ll never get old. What else do you remember?”

 

Veronica let out a long breath,  _ “I remember being with Smithers when my dad called him and asked for him to pass ‘The Lodge Family’s condolences.’ I was so confused because he was a stickler for taking the same route home. He told me to wait in the car but I followed him anyway and that was when I saw you and Arch for the first time. I’d never been to a hospital before. Smithers went to talk to Fred and I walked over to you both, you were crying Jug and so was Arch and I sat in the middle and hugged you both.” _

 

“Eight-year-old you was very smart,” Jughead inputted.

 

_ “I refused to leave you. Daddy had to come to persuade me to leave,”  _ Veronica sniffled.  _ “Even then, I didn’t want to leave so he bribed you both to come home with us. Our maid at the time, Alexia, made up one of the spare rooms for the three of us to have a sleepover in.” _

 

“I remember being so confused, thinking  _ ‘why is this strange man being nice’ _ but when we arrived at your house, Hiram took me into his office and explained that he had done business with my dad for a few months and was new to the Upper East Side. He told me that he was a year older than me when he lost his mom, your  abuelita, and that you’ll never forget them, that they’ll always be in your heart. He told me not to shut my friends out because he did and ended up in a bad place.”

 

_ “That’s daddy,” _ Veronica smiled through the phone.  _ “He would be proud of you Jughead, both our dads would.” _

 

“Yeah they’re probably watching over us, drinking that fucking expensive scotch they both liked.” They both chuckled at that.

 

Hiram had passed away when Veronica was nineteen, just months after she and Archie had got married. He was part of the less than one percent of men that had breast cancer. Both Hiram and Fred had become Jughead’s main male influences and, including Hermione - Veronica’s mom, they had become one big dysfunctional family. 

 

Hermione had become a motherly influence on both boys, but all of the adults were adamant that they were not replacing anyone (Archie’s mom - Mary had passed away during childbirth.)

 

_ “We should toast them this evening. You can stay with us and we can have one of our family evenings, order pizza, watch movies...” _

 

“I’d love that. See you later?”

 

_ “Of course,”  _ Veronica said before cutting him off.

 

Jughead sighed, standing up and walking the short distance to the suit and unzipped the plastic that was covering the jacket. He rubbed his thumb over the embroidered pocket square, it was one his grandfather had been gifted by his grandmother for their first anniversary and had been passed down in his family.

 

It was the same pocket square that his dad was wearing on the night he died.

 

Pinned on two of the corners of the white garment was a pair of silver studs - one on each side, the same pair his mother was wearing.

 

With his white dress shirt already on, Jughead slipped the suit jacket on top and looked in the mirror. The breast pocket fell close to his heart,  _ a way to keep them close _ , he thought.

 

He text his driver to pull around to the front, checked he had his wallet, keys and phone and left.

 

~~~

 

“Come on, just one more picture.” Kevin begged Betty who was standing next to the door.

 

“Kev we’re going to be late,” his boyfriend Joaquin tried to reason.

 

“Please? Last one? I need a good one for  _ Instagram. _ ”

 

“Fine, but make it quick. Our car’s due any minute now.” 

 

Kevin kissed Joaquin on the cheek before calling out the maid to take another picture of the three. Betty stood in the middle, with a guy on either side kissing her cheek, as directed.

 

Joaquin’s phone bleeped with a message from his driver, politely telling him to hurry up.  “Guys, we gotta go.”

 

The trio headed for the town car which was waiting outside the door. Joaquin’s driver, Max, tipped his cap at Betty holding the door open for the three to get inside. Kevin started up a conversation with Max, who was always trying out his stand-up comic material.

 

Betty was silent, staring out of the car at the city lights, her leg bouncing up and down. “It’s going to be fine,” Joaquin said, breaking the silence between them. “The nerves, a big event, I get them every time I have to speak to people and I’m a frickin’ lawyer.”

The blonde chuckled at that. “If you need a breather,” he continued, “just let me know. I’ve been going to these events long enough to know where to hide from people.”

 

“Thank you,” Betty replied just as the car was pulling to a stop. 

 

Max jumped out of the car and held the door open, wishing them a good evening. Taking a breath, Betty wrapped her arm around Joaquin’s left arm whilst Kevin did the same on his right hand side.

 

As they entered the building the people closest to the door turned to stare at them, some pointing and obviously talking about them. Betty felt self conscious but Joaquin rubbed her hand lightly, and she smiled back. She held her floor length dress up slightly to walk with ease and glided down the main staircase, following her dates to the bar. 

 

There was several people serving drinks, with the first one being free, Betty ordered a cosmopolitan. She walked to the side of the bar and observed the scene before her, she was surrounded by some of New York’s richest people worth millions of dollars, whereas all Betty had to her name was a dingy apartment, her laptop and phone. 

 

A cough from behind her brought her out of her thoughts, she turned to see Veronica beaming back and brought her in for a hug. “Betty you look jaw dropping, I love this dress on you.”

 

The blonde was thankful for the dim lighting around the bar because she was definitely blushing. “Me? You look amazing.”

 

Veronica’s dress was a floor length black dress with a diamante v-neckline. “This? Something I threw on at the last minute. My original dress was this blue and red number but my darling husband managed to get out of wearing the kilt that it was going to match, so I just pulled this random number from my closet.”

 

“Well, you look stunning anyway. How long do these things normally last?”

 

“A few hours,” Archie replied appearing behind Veronica who leaned back against him. “You can always leave after the dinner though.”

 

At that moment, Joaquin and Kevin emerged from a larger group of people. “Archie!” Joaquin greeted the red head with a hug and slap on the back, “It’s great to see you again.” He moved to Veronica, kissing her right cheek then stepped back and said, “This is Kevin, my boyfriend. Kev you obviously know Arch, this is Veronica.”

 

Kevin held his hand out which Veronica knocked away and brought him in for a hug, “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

 

He looked speechless, “How? What? Wait,” his eyes darted between Betty and Veronica quickly, “nevermind”

 

A female voice echoed through the room, “If you’d like to take your seats our Chief of Services, Sophia Wolfe, will make her speech followed by dinner. If you haven’t checked the seating plan, there is one next to the entrance.”

 

Everyone made their way to their seats with Betty staying close to Kevin, so she wouldn’t lose him in the crowd. 

 

An older lady walked out, dressed with the same elegance as everyone else in the room and stood in front of the podium. She cleared her throat and spoke into the microphone, “I’d like to start off by welcoming you all to our annual gala.” She looked to the side of the stage briefly before continuing, “this year we are honoring two very special people who were big supporters of the hospital, Gladys and FP Jones the Second. Gladys and I were best friends growing up and I know how proud she would be of her son, so please welcome to the stage, the CEO of Jones Industries, Forsythe Jones the Third.”

 

The room applauded and there were a couple of gasps amongst everyone. Jughead wiped the palms of his hands against his trouser legs and stood where Sophia was. 

“Good evening.” He took a deep breath, “Twenty years ago this year, my mom and dad were killed in a car accident. They were driving home from an event, just like this one here, when a drunk driver crashed into them. The amazing doctors and nurses at Thornhill did their best to save them but unfortunately, the injuries they’d sustained were too bad that they passed away the same night.” Jughead took a drink from the glass of water then surveyed the room, focusing on the table where his friends were seated. 

 

The five were smiling back at him and Jughead could make out a small, encouraging nod from Veronica and continued, “For the past ten years, I’ve been invited to this event but could never face going and instead, my best friend and brother, Archie, came in my place. During the past year, I’ve been thinking more and more about how it’s not fair for me to subconsciously blame the people that were trying to save their lives. So to all of the hospital staff who tried to help them twenty years ago, to the past and current doctors and nurses, thank you for what you do and that is why I will be donating two million dollars to the hospital.”

 

Jughead took a small step back to look at the room, he scanned every table as everyone stood to applaud him. Sophia walked back to where he was standing and hugged him, whispering “thank you. Your parents would be so proud.”

 

The members of the press that were in attendance started to walk towards him, from the back of the room, so Jughead escaped to a private balcony that was located towards the back of the room. He leaned back on the brick wall, facing the tall city buildings. Reaching into his inside jacket pocket, Jughead brought out his wallet. The same one he’d had for twenty years, that his dad had bought for him after he’d earned his first bit of pocket money. Opening the scuffed wallet there was a picture of him and his parents, the last picture they took as a family.

 

Jughead heard a light knock on the door and turned round to see Betty, he slid it open for her to join him. She turned to face the city, a soft “wow” escaped her lips. She turned back to face him, “I just wanted to see if you were okay. I can go if you don’t want company.”

 

“No, stay. Please. Company is exactly what I need.”

 

They both leaned against the railing, looking down at the street life below. Jughead was so focused on an argument two cab drivers, he didn’t notice Betty staring at him. 

 

“Jug,” she started, trying to figure out what to say. “During the week, when I mentioned coming. Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

He turned his head to the left and looked at her, enchanted by her piercing green eyes. “For one, it just felt like it was the right time. That long enough has past for me to be able to walk near Thornhill without having flashbacks to that night.”

 

Comfortingly Betty placed a hand on his arm, rubbing it gently. “I was the same when my dad died. I blamed everyone around me for not being able to save him.” A moment passed before Betty asked, “What was the other thing? You said for one. What’s the other reason?”   
  


Jughead took a deep breath, “You really wanna know?” Betty nodded. “You are.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for the delay! i really wanted to post a more lengthy update but i've been sitting on this part for about a month so to motivate me more, i thought i'd post this as a slight filler chapter.
> 
> un beta'd

 

_Jughead took a deep breath, “You really wanna know?” Betty nodded. “You are.”_

  
  
Betty looked confused and answered softly, “What?”

“Because Betty Cooper, you are so special. From the first moment I saw you in that bar, it was like something was pulling me towards you and I-, I’ve never felt like this about anyone.”

“Jughead-”

“Please, let me finish.” Betty nodded so he continued, “I don’t expect you to reciprocate the same feelings I have but-”

Jughead was cut off by Betty cupping his face and bringing him, closer gently placing her lips on his and in that moment, nothing else existed.

Pulling apart, Betty wrapped her arms around Jughead’s neck and he rested his forehead on hers, “Wow.”

Betty smiled up at him, “Wow indeed.”

“I’ve been wanting to do that for weeks,” he sighed.

“Why didn’t you then?”

“Honestly, I -” Jughead was cut off by Veronica shouting his name from inside the building. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and had just pulled away when Veronica opened the double door.

“You’re both here,” the raven haired girl said, one eyebrow raised. “Anyway, if you don’t get back now Archie’s going to eat your food and I know how much food matters to you Jug.”

They both nodded Veronica walked away, leaving Betty and Jughead to follow. “To be continued,” he whispered in her ear as they entered the large room.

  


Just as they sat back down, the waiters started serving the starters. Betty was sat next to Jughead who kept _‘accidentally’_ brushing his hand on her thigh.

“So Betty,” Joaquin started, “Kevin tells me that you're not from around here?”

Betty shook her head no, “I’m from a small town called Riverdale, it’s upstate actually.”

“Oh wow. How do you find the city? Do you miss home?” he asked.

“It can be overwhelming at times. I do miss my family a lot, but I’m lucky that I made friends quickly here,” she finished smiling at the people sharing the table.

“Yeah they’re all great,” Joaquin agreed. “I remember when I first moved to the city a few years back, I didn’t know anyone for months. Then I met Jughead in a bar and he introduced me to everyone else and the rest is history.”

“How did you both meet?” she asked, nodding between Joaquin and Kevin.

“In the lobby at work,” Kevin inputted. “I was running late and literally ran into him and spilt the water he was holding over him but he was so cool about it and asked me out.”

Joaquin smiled and moved to hold Kevin’s hand which was resting on the table, squeezing it gently. “What about you? Anyone special in your life?”

Betty’s eyes widened slightly, “Um no. Well, not really. I mean,” she took a deep breath, “there’s possibly someone but we’re not official or anything.”

“Elizabeth Cooper are you hiding a man from us?” Kevin asked leaning forward and suddenly everyone else’s individual conversations stopped and they all looked at her.

Betty’s face was a light shade of pink and she was feeling hot. Not knowing how to respond, she looked at the others silently praying that someone would change the conversation.

“Kevin honey,” Joaquin said. “If she wants to tell us anything, she’ll do it in her own time.”

He nodded in response, “Right, yes. Sorry Betty.”

“That’s fine Kevin,” she said with a smile. The rest of the table resumed eating, Veronica made eye contact with Betty and winked, the corner of her mouth hinting at a smile. She joined in the conversation about Veronica’s magazine and as the night continued, some point between desert and coffee, Betty’s hand slipped into Jughead’s and she felt truly happy for the first time in a long time.

~~~

When they arrived back at Jughead’s apartment, it was just approaching one in the morning. Betty stood, staring out of the window of the living room, down at the bustle of the city below.

“The night time is one of my favorite things about the city.” Jughead said from behind, handing her a glass of water, then stood next to her.

“It looks so beautiful,” Betty agreed. “So,” she started turning to face him, “I guess we should talk about earlier.”

Jughead nodded and walked over to one of the couches, Betty sat down next to him and placed the glass she was holding, onto the table in front of her. She turned to face him, their knees brushing, and sighed. “Jughead, I like you too and it scares me.”

He shuffled closer, “Why’s that?”

“I’ve only been in one relationship before and that ended really badly. We were together in high school and everything was going really well but when my dad died, I started isolating myself from my friends and only spent time with my family. My ex, Adam, didn’t try to contact me and at first I thought he was giving me space but when I went round to his house one day, I saw that him ‘giving me space’ was actually him ‘fucking my best friend’. After that, I focused on my studies so I could get out of Riverdale and away from him.”

“He sounds like a complete idiot Betts. I’m sorry that happened to you,” Jughead replied, taking his hand in hers.

“Trust me when I say I like you Jug but I don’t know what I’d do if anything like that happened again. I’m not saying that you’d do that to me but I’ll always have that voice in the back of my mind that questions every single thing.” Sighing again, she looked at him and smiled softly, “Sorry for offloading on you Juggie.”

"It's okay, really. It's understandable to have these worries.” He brought their intertwined hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “But I'm going to earn the trust you put in me, and that may take time but I'm here. I'll wait."

Betty leaned in and kissed him gently. Resting her forehead against his she smiled, “You’re too good for me.”

They sat on the couch, Betty leaning forward and her against chest and Jughead’s arm wrapped around her, not saying anything, just content with being with each other.

  


An hour later Jughead’s phone beeped with a message, waking them both up. He pulled his phone out of his trouser pocket, and saw a text notification from Veronica but swiped to dismiss it. Betty got up and washed the glass in the kitchen sink then walked over to where Jughead was now standing, at the bottom of the staircase. 

“What time is it?” Betty yawned, leaning against the banister.

“It’s almost two, we should really get to bed.”

She nodded and ascended the stairs, Jughead following. He escorted Betty to her bedroom door, pressing a final kiss to her cheek in response to her sleepily mumbled ‘goodnight’, then walked up the final staircase to his room.

As tempting as it was to just fall into bed, Betty removed her dress and draped it over the chair in the corner of the room. She changed into her pajamas then, finished her night time routine by removing her makeup and moisturising her face. Crawling under the soft covers of the bed, Betty fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

  
  


Jughead laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. He had so many thoughts rushing around in his head, about what had happened in the past few hours.

 

Specifically the text from Veronica, letting him know Cheryl Blossom was back in the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave me a comment or kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
